


【仓安】Rebirth

by Eating23333



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eating23333/pseuds/Eating23333
Summary: 小红帽设定！





	【仓安】Rebirth

离开格林的第三年，安田对于那些高耸的大厦与玻璃幕墙已经甚是陌生，如果不是丸山的邀请，他大概一辈子也不会再踏进这个城市。  
安田章大已经死了。  
他的名字早在三年前任务失败的时候就被丸山从名册上抹去，不会再有新的猎人分配于他。上一份工作攒下的积蓄在锦户亮的帮助下已经转移到了新的身份名下，那些钱足够他在小城市做点生意，无忧无虑地过上一辈子。  
安田把银发染棕了，这三年里他再也没漂过头发，红色的衣服也全部封进了衣柜，像个再普通不过的人走在格林的街道上。再过三个街口就是丸山办公的地方——格林观光大厦，这是格林市的地标，而丸山的办公室就在四十五层，他总是站在大厦的顶端俯瞰着整个城市。  
感应玻璃门向安田敞开时，令还在走神的他微微后退了几步，直到此时他才感受到自己与现代科技逐渐产生的隔阂，他宁愿在山间呆上一天一夜，甚至饱受蚊虫困扰，也不想在这里面对冷冰冰的玻璃与各类智能设备。  
电梯在丸山的趣味下设置成了透明玻璃的外观，而黑暗的电梯井内闪烁着星点蓝光，不少观光游客都为了这如同夜空般的设计而赞叹，只有安田缩在墙角，闭着眼睛，他的脑海里都是曾经自己抬起头的样子，那时候的他眼睛里不仅仅有闪烁的星光，还有一尘不染的玻璃反射出的，身边人笑起来时微眯的双眼。  
他动了动喉结，生涩的音节还是困在了咽喉里，身体像是条件反射在瞬间打了个战栗，寒冷又从脊背缓缓扩散开来。  
“章酱。”等电梯停稳在最高层时，门一打开，印入眼帘的便是笑眯眯的丸山。  
“好久不见。”安田点了点头，这才意识到自己当初的人脸识别权限大概已经被关闭了，也难怪丸山直接从办公室出来，直接在电梯口迎接他。  
“E村的空气好吗？我听说那边到现在还没有高于五层的大楼，想必是个休养生息的好地方。”丸山端着两小杯美式慢慢走向已经在沙发上坐下的安田，咖啡的香气袅袅娜娜地上升，在丸山的金丝眼镜上留下些许水雾的痕迹。  
“我很久不喝咖啡了。”安田默默把桌上的咖啡向前推了推，“到底是什么事非要我过来？你应该明白这里有多少双眼睛正在看着你，伪造身份替我做掩护，放走活着的小红帽可足以让你从这个位子上摔下来了。”  
“嘛，是啊，还是放走了格林市捕杀狼数目第一的小红帽，”丸山喝了一小口，浓郁的咖啡香味瞬间扩散进鼻腔，“不过亮酱应该快超过你创下的记录了。”  
“总有人会超过的，毕竟我再也不是小红帽了。”  
“你还得再增加一次记录。”丸山突然收起了之前温柔的神情，他抿着嘴看着安田，对面的人有些无所适从，但很快坐正了。  
“无论是谁我都不会出手了，你们不允许我一个人行动，而我拒绝接受分配的任何其他猎人。”安田有些坚决地看着丸山，即使对面是他多年的好友，这件事也没有任何商量的余地，他脑海中对于捕杀狼族的记忆已经永久地停留在三年前的那一天，每一帧每一秒都能在他的心尖剜出深深的伤痕，在被梦靥缠绕的太多个夜晚，他都是嘴唇发白地颤抖着醒来，那痛苦的感觉从未减轻过一星半点。  
“你可以单独行动，但我们会有很多猎人在暗中保护你。”丸山把一叠照片甩在茶几上，那是一系列连拍的照片，看地点大约是酒店一类的地方，前台的沙发上坐着一个棕发男人，两手抱胸，垂着头似乎正在小憩，他盯着安田，对面的人正由于惊讶而缓缓睁大了双眼。  
“因为你知道他是谁。”  
当然知道。

三年前在格林市里被五只高级狼伏击的经历，从来都没有在安田的脑海中淡去，他依旧记得他的猎人说过的每一句话。  
“Yasu，你要知道猎人不值钱。”  
“Yasu，我以前总是管着你，你约会我也要赖着和你一起去，但今天之后你就不用嫌我烦了。”  
“虽然这么说很自私，但是别做小红帽了吧，去找个地方躲起来，就做个正常人吧，你唱歌那么好听，当个歌手也不错吧。”  
“因为我想做你唯一的猎人啊。”  
那时的安田瞪大了眼睛，泪水不断从眼眶里溢出来，被束缚的手脚令他无法动弹，只能眼睁睁看着他的猎人放弃挣扎，被高级狼咬住咽喉，丢入深不见底的湖水。  
这场伏击，最终以杀死格林市第一猎人，保全小红帽告终。  
安田不知道到底是怎样的谈判让高级狼愿意放他一条生路，而选择杀死猎人，但这样的谈判其实毫无意义，这次伏击已经成功令安田放弃了小红帽的生涯，完完全全地击溃了格林市最著名的拍档，很多次他都后悔为什么当初没有一起死了一了百了，好歹也像殉情一样，不用留着自己在世界上煎熬。  
虽然他们其实从未在一起过。

“他还活着。”安田吸了吸鼻子，沉浸在回忆里的情绪令他有些失控，眼角红通通的，他只能压抑着自己的声音，尽力寻回一丝理智。  
“不，我不确定。”丸山递了张纸巾过去，停顿了几秒，才又开口，“遇到他的小红帽说，他身上有着高级狼的气味。”  
“我知道了。”揉成团的纸巾被甩进垃圾桶，安田把所有的照片都拿起来，又细细地翻阅着，“所以这次的时间地点？”  
“下周二晚上，还是那家拉面店，他常去的那家。自从上回他在酒店现身，我们已经派人跟了他一个月了，他每周二都会出现在那家店里。”  
安田的眼睛里燃起光来，就连翻阅照片的手也有些颤抖。  
“章酱，你要想清楚，我们并不知道这个人还是不是原来的那个他，或者只是高级狼变幻成了他的模样，我想了很久，也觉得大概只有你才能分清了吧。”  
“如果是他，就问清楚到底是怎么回事。”  
“如果不是，你得动手杀了他。”

格林的夜晚就像所有大都市一样热闹，街边的店多数有着吸引人眼球的招牌，路上的人们有些驻足进店，有些依旧在匆匆赶路，鸣笛声伴随着醉醺醺老头的跑调歌声，一直延伸到路的尽头。  
那家拉面店相比之下便安静了许多。  
安田到达的时间是晚上十点，这家店一直为加班的上班族们开到凌晨两点，算是打烊较晚的店铺了。他揭开进门的帘子，扑面而来便是一股熟悉的烟酒味，混杂着拉面和蒜油的香气，不算愉悦，却很贴近在格林的生活。  
店里的装潢已经变了，就连店主也从那个老爷爷换成了年轻的姑娘，安田向她点了点头，正疑惑着之前也从未见过那个姑娘，环视了一圈店里，却发现不少当年一起工作的熟面孔。  
大概她也是丸山安排下来的人吧。  
点完味增拉面坐下的时候，安田的心才开始砰砰加速起来，他看了看被风吹动的帘子，想见的人依旧没有出现。  
真的会是他吗？会是那个笑起来眯着眼睛，总是欠打地喊着他“Yasusu”，和他并排坐着吃拉面每次还要加三个天妇罗炸虾的那个人吗？  
尘封的记忆里，细节已经模糊不清了，安田唯独记得那个人和店主要再来一碗的时候撒娇般的尾音，对食物的热情像传染一般感染着原本对美食不感冒的他。  
“老板——今天也是大份拉面！要好多葱！”  
安田拿起筷子的手停在了半空中，熟悉的声音在瞬间击溃了他的防线，他缓慢而僵硬地又把筷子放到碗的边沿，侧着身子看掀开帘子径直向自己走来的棕发男人。  
“大仓……”他费尽所有的力气压住了几乎要跳出喉咙的心，把哽咽的音调变得更加平常一下，暌违三年，这当初对他再熟悉不过的姓氏，如今说出口却极其的陌生。  
“诶——这位先生，你认识我？”大仓对着安田不解地笑了笑，连嘴角扯起的弧度也与当年如出一辙。  
可是安田的心却凉了。  
他的下唇颤抖着，盯着那张阔别三年的脸庞等待了许久，仅仅点了点头，虽然狼的气息十分微弱，但的确是在大仓进来的一瞬间，他便感受到了空气中成分的改变。  
“也难怪！大概是我最近跑业务太多了吧，名片都发出去好几百张。”大仓自然而然地坐在安田边上，拿起装芝麻的调料罐子把玩着。  
“你也好意思说！”有个略略沙哑的声音突然将安田涣散的注意力拉了回来，安田这才发觉与大仓一起走进来的褐发男子，有着一双好看的下垂眼，说话时还能隐约看到他的八重齿。  
“如果你不是五天上班迟到三天，业务量肯定比现在多两倍！”  
“信酱都下班了就别训我了吧——”  
安田试图埋头吃些拉面，却被大仓那熟悉的尾音攫住了神经，明明每一处都与原来一模一样，到底是怎样的高级狼，才能模仿的如此相像呢。  
他现在只有一个选择。  
眼前这个忘了自己的大仓，百分之九十九都是高级狼，剩余那藏匿于他心里的百分之一，不过是带有个人情感色彩的非理智因素，安田不愿意相信那是陌生的狼，但身体的直觉在这场与内心的博弈中占了上风。只要使用丸山给的暗号，今晚就能了结这个眼前的大仓，可安田却无法下定决心。  
他被给予了一丝希望，如今却要亲手抹杀掉这丝希望。

灌下去一大口冰水，那种颤栗的感觉又开始从后背弥漫开来，安田艰难地从位子上站起，向着还在吃东西的大仓面前笑了笑，连一句失陪了也没说出来，便向洗手间走去。  
再过十分钟，让这种虚幻的重逢感快点消失，他就会开始下一步了。  
太煎熬了。  
他穿过弯弯曲曲的走道，一直向最里面走去，感受着边上喝酒的男人们都变成虚幻的影子，嘈杂的聊天声也逐渐成为背景，大仓忠义，这个他心心念念了三年的男人，永远都没有回来的机会了。

明明已经深秋了，安田却只穿了件单薄的浅蓝色衬衣，他弯下腰刚刚打开水龙头，想用冰水让他冷静一些，却听见了洗手间锁门的声音。  
多年特殊任务的经历令他警觉地抬起头，并准备拿起了应急的联系设备，抬起头的那一霎，他却还是无法按下应急的按钮。  
果然是大仓。  
棕发男人一改在座位上人畜无害的微笑，疾速向安田走来，洗手间的灯光有些昏暗，侧边的刘海遮住了大仓的表情，他逐渐逼近了靠着瓷砖墙的安田，最后一手撑着墙停了下来。  
死就死吧。  
他想象过无数种了解自己的方法，而今天这一种，似乎也并不赖。  
“Yasu。”  
他听见那熟悉而低沉的声音，就像多少个日夜回荡在自己耳边的那句呼唤一样，几乎要将他的心脏拧碎。安田还没来得及睁开眼睛，便感觉到大仓的身躯压了下来，湿热的唇瓣直接贴上了他的，迫不及待地撬开了安田的齿关，那动作笨拙而粗鲁，却让安田急切地回应着，他们从未亲吻过，更不知道该如何取悦对方，唇齿相缠几乎成了证明彼此爱意的最好方式。  
大仓炙热的鼻息胡乱地扑向自己，而安田的手已经环上了他的脖颈，指腹游移过的每一丝热度都在告诉安田这不是冰冷虚幻的梦境，他渴求这样的温热已经太久了。大仓急切地将安田抵在墙上亲吻，一只腿则卡进身下人的双腿之前，两手从那衬衣的下摆伸进去，来回摩挲起安田的背脊。  
“Tacchon……”细碎的声音在换气的瞬间溢出来，当初开玩笑说只有女朋友才会叫的昵称就这么不由自主地说了出来，安田在意识到的瞬间脸颊便腾升起热意，他睁开看着大仓，才明白大仓眼神里刚开始的阴沉约摸来自于压抑了三年的思念，此时的大仓忠义正牢牢地盯着他，唯恐他会再次溜走似的。大仓笑了笑，再次吻上来，柔软的嘴唇擦过安田下颌线处小小的胡茬，吸吮着脖子上的青筋，又停留在上下耸动的喉结上，他的手紧紧环绕着安田，两个人的胸膛贴在一起，隔着布料也能感受到彼此加速的心跳。

安田闭着眼睛喘息着，他感受着大仓的吻一路向下移，那件衬衣被轻而易举地解开了，细碎的吻落在锁骨、胸膛、身体里的寒冷与深秋的温度销声匿迹，现在唯一留存在他神经里的，只剩下大仓忠义的热度。  
胸口的地方很快就被舔舐地充起血来，低温的环境下浅褐色的挺立的乳尖显得更加色情，安田稍稍一睁眼便能看到大仓翕动的睫毛与挺拔的鼻梁，微凉的鼻尖抵在他的胸口，而乳头早就被吸吮得湿哒哒的了。  
安田的手放在大仓的头顶，手指梳着柔顺的棕发，想到曾经的他还染着一头金发，美其名曰和自己的银发是情侣配色，而现在，两个人却又不约而同地选择了棕色。  
像是一次重生。  
身体仿佛苏醒了一般，被大仓的动作唤起一波又一波的热度，急切的需求让安田伸手去解大仓的腰带。他们都已经无法停下了，对于彼此的需要已经超过了所有的必需品，就算现在抽干了他们身边的空气，也许都能靠亲吻活下来。  
“唔……哈……大仓……唔……”已经沾上彼此体液的性器紧紧相抵，炙热的温度和摩擦将快感送入两人的身体，安田仰起头亲吻着大仓，湿热的舌尖纠缠在一起，来不及的吞咽的唾液挂在嘴角，淫靡的水声已经分不清是从那边传来的了。  
“我好想你，Yasu，我好想你啊……”高个子的男人用手套弄着两人的性器，激得安田只能发出些破碎的呻吟。他偏过头吸吮着安田耳垂，说话时却带了委屈的音调，如同犯了错的大型犬，仿佛失踪了的三年都是安田的错。  
“我也……”安田向前挺了挺胯，两人性器的顶端恰好顶在一起，引起了更加剧烈的快感，大仓索性用手指擦过性器的沟壑，虎口牢牢卡着柱身上暴起的血管，酥麻的感觉令安田腰软，他放下了这三年来所有的戒备，甚至想着即使就这么被变成高级狼的大仓吃了，他也不会再反抗一丝。  
大仓忠义是他所有的弱点。他早就明白的，即使大仓变成了狼，他也是世界上唯一一个能令他颤抖，令他无法割舍的男人。越来越汹涌的快意让他的下腹一阵阵痉挛，终于在拔高的呻吟中和大仓一起释放了自己，安田把脸埋进大仓的胸口，针织毛衣散发着一股柔顺剂的香气，就连那薄荷气息的柔顺剂，也与曾经毫无差别。  
“继续。”安田闭着眼睛，他清楚地感觉到自己的睫毛已经被眼泪打湿了，就连嗓子也有些嘶哑，大仓一只手正打算去拿纸巾，听见安田的话语却有些不知所措。  
“Yasu我们先回去吧……”他低下头，唇瓣与安田缓缓厮磨。  
“抱我。”小个子低声呢喃着，一只手向下握住了大仓那湿淋淋的物什，他的手小小的，带着层薄茧，缓慢而有些用力的地着半硬的性器，大仓用力地闭了闭眼睛，像是下了决心一般托起了安田，将小个子直接放上了洗手台。他用力地吸吮着安田的嘴唇，直到对方的下唇又红又肿也没有罢休，两个人的手正与此同时急切地去除着碍事的衣物，牛仔裤已经被扔在了地上，而棉质内裤正在安田的脚踝上摇摇欲坠，大仓将挺立的性器抵在安田的会阴处，而湿润修长的手指，正将更强烈的快感送进安田紧绷的神经。  
“啊嗯……好深……”扩张时的安田将腿环住了大仓的腰，他的安全感已经全部压在了面前这个男人的身上，大仓颀长的手指很快便进到了三根，旋转抠挖的动作使更多舒爽的感觉替代了紧张，就连肠液也开始分泌起来。手指的抽插带起咕啾咕啾的水声，在洗手间的环境里听起来各外淫靡。  
大仓还在犹豫着要不要放进第四根手指时，安田便凑上来握住了他那硬的发疼的性器，小个子无言地看着他，鼻尖却红红的，向上的眼梢挂着不知何时溢出的眼泪，大仓的眼神暗了暗，低头封住了安田的嘴唇，拔出手指扶着炙热挺了进去。他的动作很慢，却一寸一寸地将安田的甬道完全撑开，宛如每一分每一秒的体验都不愿放过，安田的脚趾舒服地蜷起，两只手用力地按着大仓的脊背，被完全填满的充实感让他眼前的视线都有些模糊，唯独大仓的气味与低沉的喘息还让他能对自己的处境有一两分认知。  
“要……”安田的话还没说完，大仓便用力地抽插起来，硬挺的柱身一次又一次带起剧烈的快感，粘膜被摩擦得充血，却又无法让安田无法喊停，他只想要更多，想要被大仓狠狠地操弄，想要被眼前的人完全占有，身体的每一处都叫嚣着，像是沾染了名叫大仓忠义的毒瘾，唯有与他融合在一起才能舒缓几分。  
身体碰撞的声音在封闭的空间里更加明显了，而濡湿的亲吻又带出了更多水声，局促的空间里充斥着情爱的气息。大仓托着安田，将他抱了起来，又抵在门板上继续顶弄，稍微下滑一些，性器便会进得更深，敏感处的反复碾磨与一次比一次更深的冲击逼出了安田的眼泪，高潮来临的时候几乎用尽了他的最后一丝力气，而痉挛着绞紧的后穴也终于让大仓将精液全数灌进了甬道里。  
“不会走了吧。”安田的手臂依旧环着大仓，他小心翼翼地问着，生怕今天发生的又是一场梦。  
“不会了，我还是你唯一的猎人。”大仓眯着眼睛笑起来，眼睛旁的笑纹好像多了几条，却又好像和当初安田在电梯里看到的倒影如出一辙。

“下次我申请不守洗手间门口行吗？”  
锦户把记录报告甩在丸山桌上，那晚的所有情况，除了些锦户听见的糟糕事物被隐去了，剩下的全是他记录的，原因就是他离洗手间最近。  
“不愧是我的亮酱，任务完成得很好啊！”  
丸山笑了笑，苹果肌红扑扑的，搞得原本黑脸的锦户也有些不好意思，支支吾吾地说了句谢谢。  
“对了，大仓和安田说不会回来复职了。”情报部门的渋谷昴推门进来，一屁股坐在了沙发上，“当年高级狼里有个叛逃的男人，就是前几个月格林引进的新企业之一，无限公司的所有人，村上信五，大仓说那时候村上救了他一把，是因为村上希望大仓能够成为以后保护他安全的人，因此没有真的咬上去，不过就是把他推下湖里放了他一条生路而已。重冈那小子闻到的气味绝对是村上先生释放出来的，他这莽莽撞撞瞎报告的性格什么时候能改改啊——”  
“诶？就是说如果Yoko再早点把村上社长引进格林，我们就不用一天到晚担心Yasu了啊！”丸山拍了拍脑门，似乎非常认真地分析起了局势。  
坐在市长办公室的横山打了个喷嚏，他一抬头，便发现书柜边的窗户没有关好，横山索性打开窗向下看了看，两个棕色的毛茸茸的脑袋立刻闯入了他的视线，一高一矮两个男人正围着款式相近的围巾，一蓝一绿，沿着金黄的银杏叶大道缓缓地走着。  
大概，真的快要入冬了吧。


End file.
